vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kipper: Fun in the Sun VHS 2003
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo *The Wiggles: Wiggle Bay *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Fix-a-Lot *Angelina Ballerina: The Lucky Penny *Kipper: Playtime Opening Titles * "Kipper" Episode Titles * "The Rescue" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Clouds" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Crazy Golf" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Water Water Everywhere" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Big Race" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Arnold on Wheels" ** Written by: Neil Arksey ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Farm" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatlie * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: Mark Francis * Assistant Animation Director: Simon Williams * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: David Ingham * Production Assistant: Diana Tusheva * IT Supervisor: David Thompson * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Moloy * Backgrounds: Inge Daveloose * Layout: Rob Newman * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, Michael Fentum * Infrastructure Post Ltd. * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * Assistant: Sam Ives * Telecine: Blue, Katherine Grincell * On Line Post Production: Resolution, Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Igoy Veichtaguin * Key Animators: Alla Jourkovskaia, Andrej Parigin, Darko Tomicic, Annamari Toro, Hermann Pastika, Szvetlana Jourkauskaite, Gabor Toth, Olena Kotliarova, Elena Blindova, Alexander Mazaev, Andrian Shakaltuev, Tams Horvath * Production Managers: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistant: Eniko Rohn, Aranka Nep * Colouring Supervisor: Reka Kaloczy * Colour: Csilla Fodor, Linda Doktor, Attila Kovacs, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Attila Szalma * Executive Producer for HIT Entertainment PLC: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2000 HIT Entertainment PLC & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Kipper Category:Hit Entertainment